


Is It Weird To Like Boys?

by NotSoSubtlyBi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Getting Together, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, but keith doesnt know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSubtlyBi/pseuds/NotSoSubtlyBi
Summary: Keith is acting strange. Shiro wants to know why.





	Is It Weird To Like Boys?

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this for like 3 weeks now but im just publishing it. so here you go

The drive home from the Garrison was unusually quiet, Shiro found. Normally, Keith would be talking to him about whatever he was learning in class or his scores on his latest flight simulations. Something was definitely off.

 

Keith was looking out of the car window with a faraway look on his face. Shiro could tell that something was bothering him. He just wished that Keith would talk to him. Shiro wanted to let Keith know that he wouldn’t leave him.

 

“Is everything okay,” he finally asked.

 

“Yeah. Why do you ask,” Keith said, not bothering to turn and look at Shiro.

 

“Well, we normally talk on the drive home. But today, you’re just quiet. You know that you can talk to me if something is bothering you, right?” Keith only sighed in response whilst closing his eyes.

 

“I’m just tired,” he mumbled.

 

Shiro could only furrow his eyebrows in concern. He would talk to Keith later about this. Or maybe Adam could? He only wanted to help Keith.

 

Shortly after their conversation, Shiro pulled into the driveway of their house. Keith didn’t bother to wait for Shiro and walked through the front door and quickly made his way to his room. Shiro sighed.

 

“What’s wrong with Keith,” Adam asked.

 

“I don’t know. He won’t talk to me.”

 

“Give him time, ‘Kashi. He’ll come to you. Just let him know that you’re there for him.”

 

“I’m trying to, Adam. He’s usually never this upset about anything, though. I’m worried.” Shiro had a pained expression on his face.

 

“C’mere, Takashi.” Adam enveloped his lover in a gentle hug.

 

“What if I’m not doing enough for him?”

 

“Shh. You’re doing your best, ‘Kashi. Give him time, that’s all.”

 

“Okay,” Shiro said while tucking his head into the crook of Adam’s neck.

 

“Dinner is ready, by the way,” Adam said. “Bring Keith a plate. Something tells me he won’t want to come out for dinner.”

 

“Okay, thanks,” Shiro said while Adam handed him a plate of salmon, broccoli, and mashed potatoes.

 

Shiro began the journey to Keith’s room. His mind was running wild with all of the possibilities of what could be bothering the boy he had come to think of as a son. He knocked on the door once he had arrived at his destination.

 

“Keith,” he called out. “I have some food for you.” No response. Shiro opened the door to find Keith facing away from the door. He heard what sounded like crying coming from the boy.

 

“Go away, Shiro,” he said.

 

“Keith,” Shiro whispered, setting the plate down and moving to sit on the edge of Keith’s bed. He started running a hand lightly through the black mess of hair. “What’s going on. Please, talk to me.”

 

“I just wanna be alone right now. Please.” Keith was still crying throughout the talk. Shiro felt a pang of guilt in his chest, knowing that he could do little to help Keith with his troubles. Shiro laid down next to Keith, pulling him close so that Keith’s back was against his chest. He wrapped an arm around Keith and held him close, trying to comfort him.

 

“What’s wrong, Keith. I want to help you. Let me help you,” he said, burying his face into Keith’s hair. “Don’t shut me out,” he mumbled. They laid there for a few minutes. Keith eventually turned over in Shiro’s hold and buried his face into Shiro’s chest. He was still crying at that point.

 

“...Is it weird to like boys, Shiro?”

 

“What?”

 

“Is it weird to like boys? I saw a kid getting yelled at by some of the older kids. They called him a fag. They said he should go to hell. They pushed him around and kept yelling at him.” Keith sobbed even harder while telling Shiro his story. “They said it wasn’t normal. That it made him a freak.”

 

“Keith, do you like guys?” The response he got was Keith burying his face even further into Shiro while he cried.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to like boys, Shiro. Forget I even said anything about this.” He tried to wiggle out of Shiro’s grasp, but the older man was having none of that.

 

“Keith, It’s okay to like guys. You do know that Adam and I are dating, right,” he asked with a small chuckle.

 

“What?” Keith looked up to meet Shiro’s gaze.

 

“You didn’t know?”

 

“No, you guys never really acted like a couple around each other. I just thought you were really good friends, I guess.”

 

Really? Had Adam and him not acting all lovey-dovey around each other for the entire year and a half that Keith had lived with them? Looking back on it now, they only really showed one another any affection in private.

 

“Oh. Well, we are, Keith. Liking guys is fine, Kiddo. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro and held onto him like it was the last thing he would ever do.

 

“So,” Shiro asked after a minute. “Who’s the boy you have your eyes on?” A blush made its way onto Keith’s cheeks and the younger boy looked away in embarrassment. “I’m just messing with you. You don’t have to tell me right now.”

 

“Thank you, Shiro.”

 

“For what,” Shiro responded.

 

“For listening to me. For accepting me.”

 

“I will always listen to you, Keith. Do you want me to stay here for a while?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

 

And so they stayed there, the plate of food long since forgotten. At some point, Adam came to check on them. He smiled at the sight of his two favorite boys laying together. He himself laid down on the other side of Keith and draped an arm over the both of them. He wouldn’t trade this for anything. They were one big happy family; just the three of them.

 

\----------

 

Shiro was sitting with Keith in the garrison cafeteria attempting to explain to him a physics concept that he didn’t quite understand. Who knew that gravity was so complicated. But Keith wasn’t listening to that. He was staring across the room at a tall, tan skinned, blue-eyed boy.

 

That boy had tried several times to engage in conversation with Keith but had been brushed off. It wasn’t that Keith didn’t like the guy, because he did. He _really_ did. But he was so confused at the time. He didn’t know how he felt.

 

Said boy had looked up from his lunch and their eyes locked. He’d shot Keith a shy smile and waved. Keith looked away, a blush appearing on his face.

 

“-eith. Keith? You doing okay,” Shiro asked.

 

“‘M fine. Just tired,” he responded.

 

“Sure, Keith. Are you positive that it doesn’t have anything to do with that kid you keep looking at across the caf?”

 

“Shut up,” Keith mumbled.

 

“Why don’t you ask him out?”

 

“Shiro, You don’t understand,” Keith began. “This kid flirts with every girl in the school. He’s straight as a ruler.” Keith let out a sigh of disappointment. He had no chance with this guy. He was too hot-headed. He was a loner. He had extreme anger issues. Lance, by comparison, was super nice and outgoing. His laughter seemed to be contagious. He’d never be interested in Keith. No one would.

 

“He also thinks I’m like, his ‘rival’ or something? Even if he _did_ like guys, he’d never like _me_.” This whole situation was a lost cause in Keith’s book.

 

“Sounds like he just wants your attention. And besides, you won’t know if you don’t ask him out yourself.”

 

“Just drop it, Shiro. I-”

 

“Um, hey, Keith.” It was Lance. “Can-can I talk to you for a second?” That same shy smile from before had returned to his face as he asked the question.

 

“I’ll give you two a minute,” Shiro said before walking away. He sent one last look to Keith that said _‘told ya so.’_

 

“What do you want, Lance,” Keith asked with an aggravated sigh.

 

“Well, you see, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go grab some ice cream or see a movie with me sometime?”

 

_WHAT!?!?_ Keith was having an internal crisis. Lance McClain, the self-proclaimed ‘ladies man’ was asking him out? Keith wanted someone to pinch him. This couldn’t be happening. Keith didn’t answer right away. Instead, he stared at lance with wide eyes, disbelieving the situation he was in.

 

“I mean,” Lance said. “It’s fine if you don’t want to. I don’t even know if you like boys. That would be really awkward, haha. You know what? I’m just gonna go, forget I said anyth-”

 

“NO,” Keith yelled. He stood up to grab Lance’s wrist as he turned to walk away. That certainly drew a few eyes on them. “Wait, I um, yeah. I’d really like that, actually.”

 

“So, uh, maybe like, Friday, or something?”

 

“Yeah. Friday sounds good.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Um, see ya Friday, I guess. Oh, Here’s my number, by the way.” Lance handed Keith a paper with his phone number on it. When Lance handed it over to Keith, the contact that they made lasted slightly longer than was considered normal.

 

“Thanks,” Keith responded.

 

With that, Lance walked back over to his table with his friends. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Shiro took this as an opportunity to sneak up behind Keith and consequently startle him.

 

“So, spill the tea,” he said.

 

“Jesus Christ! Don’t scare people like that,” Keith responded. Shiro only responded by laughing.

 

“Seriously, though. What did he say?”

 

“He, um,” Keith began. “He may have asked me out… on a date… for this Friday.” The blush that had crept onto Keith face several times in the past few days returned.

 

“And did you say yes,” Shiro asked.

 

“Yes, Shiro. I did.”

 

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder and rustled his hair.

 

“Okay, okay. Back off, Shiro.” The pair promptly returned to their physics work. Keith still wasn’t focusing much, however. He was too busy fantasizing about his upcoming date with a certain Cuban boy.

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were all heading to class the following morning when one Takashi Shirogane approached the trio.

 

“Hey, Lance,” Shiro said. “Can I talk to you for a second. Lance was, needless to say, clueless as to why.

 

“Uh, sure,” He responded. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you in a second.”

 

“Alright, see you in class, buddy,” Hunk said with a wave as he walked away.

 

Shiro spoke again when he and Lance were left alone in the hallway.

 

“So, I hear you asked Keith out, eh,” He began.

 

“Yeah, I did.” Lance was growing nervous as Shiro’s look turned from a casual one to a more serious look. “Um, I can, ya know, not go out with him, if you don’t want me to,” Lance stuttered.

 

“Oh, I don’t have a problem with it,” Shiro said. “But if I find out that you hurt Keith in _any_ way, you _will_ regret it. Got it?” Shiro was glaring at Lance at this point, who was scared shitless.

 

“O-Okay. Got it. I-I’m just gonna go to class now if that’s okay,” Lance responded.

 

“That’s fine. Just remember our little _‘talk’,_ got it?”

 

Lance only nodded and promptly speed walked faster than he ever had to his next class.

 

‘That went well,’ Shiro though. ‘I think he got the message.’ With that, Shiro smiled and walked back to his office.

  
  
  



End file.
